ZIM's Earth Special Chapter, The Easter Special
by OddGodHMK
Summary: ZIM tries to explain Easter to the Tallest, with the aid of Dib as Dibus, Aurora as a deciphal, and Zita as some random person. Please R&R!


ZIM's Earth - Special Edition Chapter  
  
The Easter Special  
  
A/N - This has absolutely nothing to do with the real story. Otherwise I reckon I'd be kinda krazy. Anyways, enjoy, yo.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The MASSIVE floated through space, for whatever odd reason it floated through space. Kind of interesting, don't you think? Why on earth DOES the MASSIVE float through space? I mean, it doesn't exactly GO anywhere. ANYWAYS..  
  
As the Tallest stood on their stand in the main control area of the ship, a transmission came through. They sighed. ZIM.  
  
"Hello ZIM," muttered Red, as ZIM's image came through. "Argh!" he shrieked. "ZIM! What on Irk are you WEARING!?"  
  
ZIM smiled and looked himself over. He was wearing a pink bunny suit, with a little basket in one hand, filled with rocks. Rocks that had been painted. And they'd been painted badly.  
  
"Hello my Tallest!" ZIM said through his whiskers. "You see, on this pitiful rock that I'm invading, they have these things called HOLIDAYS. And they're in the middle of one right now. They call it Easter!"  
  
Tallest Purple raised his eyebrows. "Bleester?" he asked. ZIM nodded his head excitedly.  
  
"Yes sir! And when it's Easter, you hand out eggs to all your friends and family!" he cried, holding up a badly painted rock.  
  
"Eggs? What are eggs?" asked Red, intrigued.  
  
"I don't know, but little fluffy yellow things come from them!" cried ZIM, waving a chicken toy madly. To the Tallest, this meant nothing.  
  
"Little fluffy yellow things... You mean like Puffy Yellow Donuts?" asked Red. "From vort?"  
  
"Yeah!" cried ZIM excitedly. "And they have little orange things they walk on! Like snacks!"  
  
"They must be like little walking foods!" shouted Purple, his eyes bulging.  
  
"Well, the humans here eat them. Anyways, they hand out eggs, like these!" ZIM showed his leaders the contents of his basket. GIR suddenly appeared on screen.  
  
"I founded 'em and painted 'em all by mahself!" he screeched, grabbing a rock and shoving it into his mouth. ZIM pushed him off screen.  
  
"So, what exactly is this holiday ABOUT, ZIM?" asked Red. ZIM smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you asked sirs... I'll tell you the story!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N - Okay, so this chapter uses Dib as Jesus, [Dibus] Aurora as one of the deciphals, and Zita as the... Oh hell, I don't even know who she plays in this.  
  
- - - - -  
  
So, one day, some random kinda guy, a long time ago, decided that Dibus was a stink-beast with a hideously large head. So, he shoved him in a big hole and put a rock on top, saying if Dibus really was the son of Professor Godbrane, he would get out or something.  
  
So, Dibus kinda--  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Wait, wrong story."  
  
The Tallest stared at ZIM. He muttered to himself. "Oh yeah, I got it! Okay, let's go."  
  
- - - - -  
  
So, the people, who were PRET-TY annoyed at Dibus decided 'Heck, let's shove him on a big ol' stick. And pound sharp things into him. That'd be fun!'  
  
As it happened, his deciphal, Aurora, had betrayed him and told the authorities, Zita, where Dibus was hiding. Now they were gonna get him for being smart and calling that really awesome ZIM kid, with the skin-condition, an alien. What a stupid earth-runt, I hope he rots in--  
  
["ZIM..." muttered Red.  
  
"Sorry sir... I'll continue," said ZIM.]  
  
In the last meal, Dibus was going on about how someone had betrayed him. No one was really paying attention really. Dibus had a hideously large head.  
  
"One of you has betrayed me. At least, that's what the magic 8-Ball says," said Dib. He shook the 8-Ball, which showed the message 'I will eat your babies'. Dibus stared at it for a few seconds, then looked up to see a steak flying at his face. "HEY!"  
  
"Shut up! Your head is big!" shouted one of the kids around the table.  
  
"Aurora!?" cried Dibus, asking for help. Aurora didn't care though, she was on her cell phone, talking dirty to Zita.  
  
"Say it again..." she said.  
  
"I'm... Gonna pound nails into your skin?" came Zita's voice through the other side. Aurora giggled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, they got that stinky Dibus and put him on a big ol' stick and poked him.  
  
"That'll teach you for being smart! Big head!" shouted random onlookers. Finally, nails got pounded into Dibus's skin and then he said something. I dunno if anyone caught it. It's probably 'cos Dibus is such an idiot, he talks like a--  
  
["ZIM!" shouted Red again.  
  
"Oh... Right," ZIM muttered.]  
  
Dibus went limp. Zita said "It's true! He was the son of Professor Godbrane! BOW DOWN TO HIS CORPSE!"  
  
"I'm still alive!" came Dibus's voice.  
  
"I can still hear him now... Okay, guards, burn him. We'll have Dibus Cakes for din-dins tonight!" said Zita. The guards carried Dibus away, who was screaming.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"So... What do these eggs have to do with any of it?" asked Purple.  
  
ZIM grinned. "They had eggs with the cakes!" he cried.  
  
The Tallest smiled in agreement. And thus ends this stupid story.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N - So, happy Easter y'all! Hope you liked the story, please R&R, and my apologies if I offended anyone out there, mainly Christians.  
  
HAPPY EASTER! 


End file.
